Das Phantom der Oper
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Sharon und Andy gehen auf eine Undercover Operation...
1. Chapter 1

**Das Phantom der Oper**

**Kapitel 1**

„Du nicht! Flynn, hast du mich verstanden?"

Provenza schaute seinen Freund und Kollegen immer noch fassungslos an. Wie konnte Andy nur auf so ein dumme Idee kommen? Das Taylor das Team überhaupt auf eine Undercover Operation schickte war der Gipfel, denn keiner außer Sykes war genau dafür ausgebildet. Doch der Chief und der Bürgermeister wollten nur die Elite an diesem Fall arbeiten sehen. In der High Society von LA häuften sich die Entführungen von mehreren Frauen und langsam stand das LAPD nicht mehr gut da. Es gab keinerlei Hinweise auf den verbleib der Frauen, es gab nur einen Typ. Alle Frauen die verschwanden waren zwischen 40 und 50, hatten alle grüne Augen, eine schlanke Figur, brünettes Haar und hatten alle einen guten Job. Es gab keinen im Team der nicht sofort an den Captain dachte, sie passte perfekt in das Profil des Entführers. So dachte wohl auch Chief Taylor, als er Sharon anwies sich als Lockvogel in die Menge der Reichen von LA zu schleusen. Keinem im Team war wohl bei dem Gedanken und einen von Sharons Untergebenden besonders.

Bei der Oper an diesem Abend sollte sich Sharon als neue Staranwältin unter die Menge mischen und anfangs bestand Taylor darauf das Sharon allein gehen sollte, natürlich unter ständiger Bewachung. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit den Protest der Teammitglieder gerechnet die sich wie ein Schild vor ihre Vorgesetzte stellten. Taylor war mehr als erstaunt, nie hätte er gedacht das Raydor so einen hohen Status bei ihren Leuten erreichen würde. Widerwillig gab er nach und wies einen der Leutnants an, sich als ihr Ehemann auszugeben.

Für Andy war der Fall klar, er würde Sharon begleiten und sie keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lassen. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Provenza gemacht, der seinen Freund besser kannte als er sich möglicherweise selbst kannte. Es war ihm nicht entgangen wie Andy seine Vorgesetzte anschaute und es war nicht nur begehren, damit hätte Provenza leben können. Es war eine Zuneigung in seinen Augen, die er lange bei seinem Freund nicht gesehen hatte. Andy war ein Hitzkopf und es war zu riskant ihn mit dem Captain gehen zu lassen.

„Warum? Mir nimmt man sicherlich an ehesten den Ehemann einer Anwältin ab." verteidigte sich Andy vor seinen Kollegen.

„Blödsinn Flynn, tu nicht so als wärst du in dieser Angelegenheit an der Wahrung deiner Fake Identität interessiert. Du willst ihren Ehemann spielen und wie ich dich kenne wirst du vergessen das es eben nur gespielt ist." Provenza sah Andy vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich weis nicht was du von mir willst alter Mann. Dir und jeden anderen hier war unwohl bei dem Gedanke sie allein gehen zu lassen und wir waren uns einig das einer von uns sie begleiten wird."

„Ja, aber nicht du! Das ist eine Undercover Operation und kein Date du Blödmann. Was geht nur in deinen Kopf vor?"

Andy seufzte und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Als er von diesem Fall hörte, dachte er sofort an Sharon. Die 4 Frauen die verschwunden und womöglich Tot waren, sahen Sharon so unglaublich ähnlich und nun sollte er tatenlos zu sehen, wie man sie in die Arme einen Irren trieb. Er hätte Taylor am liebsten erwürgt als er den Befehl zu dieser Operation gab. Für seinen Ruhm würde er alles geben, auch das Leben einer Kollegin.

„Hör zu Provenza, ich muss mit ihr gehen. Ich kann sie nicht allein in dieser Situation lassen." sah Andy seinen Freund aufrichtig an.

„Sie ist nicht allein, ich werde mit ihr gehen und…."

„Nein nein nein, du verstehst es nicht! Würdest du die Frau die du liebst offen in ein Messer rennen lassen? Ich vertraue dir, aber ich bin derjenige der Sharon an besten beschützen kann, denn ich werde keinen anderen Mann an sie heran lassen."

Geschockt sah Provenza zu Andy. Hatte sich sein bester Freund wirklich in Sharon verliebt?

* * *

Hoffe euch gefällt meine neue Idee und ihr hinterlasst mir eine Bewertung :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, ich danke euch ganz doll für die lieben Bewertungen. Hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel ebenso. Viel Spaß**

**Kapitel 2**

Am diesem Abend um neun Uhr sollte die Veranstaltung stattfinden und die Spannung im Team wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Andy erhielt seinen Ausweis als Dr. Micheal Newley, einen Arzt aus Boston der mit seiner Frau vor wenigen Tagen nach Los Angeles zog. Sharon würde für die Dauer dieses Abends nur als Kathleen Newley vorgestellt werden, eine knallharte Anwältin aus New York, die zu ihren Mann nach Boston zog und nun in LA waren. Das Kinderlose Ehepaar wollte sich ein schönes Leben an der Westküste machen und an diesen Abend die ersten Kontakte zur High Society knüpfen. Auch die Garderobe für diesen Abend war bereits für beide in den Muder Room gebracht worden. Für Andy einen teuren DSQUARED Smoking, den er sich nie hätte leisten können und für Sharon eine Robe von Versage in dunkelgrün und dazu passende Schuhe und Schmuck. Etwa hundertmal hatte Taylor nun erwähnt das es Leihgaben waren und das diese unbeschädigt zurück müssten, sonst würde dieser Abend dem LAPD teuer zu stehen kommen. Über den Captain machte er sich diesbezüglich weniger Sorgen, aber der Gedanke Flynn in einem 2000 Dollar Outfit loszuschicken ließ Taylor übel werden.

Während das Team Andy noch einmal genau vorbereitete, hatte Sharon mit anderen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen. Sie hatte Rusty von dem Fall erzählt und wie erwartet reagierte er wütend, ängstlich und verzweifelt zugleich.

„Das kannst du nicht machen Sharon, du willst dich echt diesen Irren zum Fraß vorwerfen? Warum Du? Warum kann das nicht jemand anderes machen?" Rustys Verzweiflung war nicht zu überhören, bittend sah er seine Ziehmutter an.

„Rusty, ich bin die Einzige die in das Profil passt. Zudem ist es nicht meine erste Undercover Operation, ich war verdeckte Ermittlerin bevor ich zu FID ging." versuchte sie den Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Ja, aber das ist gefühlte hundert Jahre her…."

„Viel Dank." Sharon sah den jungen Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ach komm Sharon, du weißt was ich meine! Ich will damit nur sagen, dass du lange nicht auf so einer Aktion warst und ich…ich hab Angst um dich." nervös sah er auf seine Füße. Sharon ging lächelnd zu Rusty und legte ihn beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du bist ein guter Junge Rusty und ich verspreche dir ich passe auf mich auf. Außerdem wird Andy mich begleiten."

Nun war es Rusty der seine Augenbrauen hochzog „Flynn? Na klar, wer sonst." schnaubte Rusty verächtlich.

„Was meinst du? Was soll plötzlich diese Haltung gegenüber Leutnant Flynn?" verständnislos sah sie Rusty an. Sie dachte immer er würde Andy mögen, nie hatte sie ihn so sprechen gehört außer vielleicht am Anfang als sie noch nach seiner Mutter suchten.

„Ach nichts Sharon, vergiss was ich sagte." Rusty kam sich dumm vor, er mochte Andy gern aber er hasste es wie er Sharon ansah. Rusty hatte viel über Flynn gehört unteranderen auch das er ein Weiberheld war und er wollte nicht das er Sharon in seine Triumpf Liste aufnahm. Zudem hatte Rusty das erste mal in seinem Leben eine richtige Mutter. Sie kümmerte sich um ihn, stand ihm bei, war stolz auf ihn und liebte ihn so wie er war. Er wollte sie nicht mit Flynn teilen oder mit einen anderen Menschen. Seine leibliche Mutter ließ ihn fallen sobald ein Kerl in ihr Leben kam und er hatte solche Angst das Sharon ebenso reagieren könnte. Sie war anders als seine Mutter, das wusste Rusty und dennoch war die angst da.

„Nein, ich vergesse nie etwas. Also?" gerade als Sharon nachfragte, klopfte es und Tao schaute ihn ihr Büro.

„Verzeihung das ich störe Captain, aber wir haben so eben die Mitteilung bekommen, dass zwei der vier Frauen gefunden wurden. Nun ist es offiziell ein Major Crimes!"

„Sie wurden ermordet? Sharon, bitte du musst diese verrückte Aktion abblassen." nun war Rusty völlig panisch und sah Sharon an als er versuchte die Tränen in seinen Augen zu unterdrücken.

„Rusty, versteh doch ich muss es tun. Ich bin ein Cop und ich habe die Pflicht Menschen zu beschützen, wenn wir diesen Verbrecher nicht finden, dann sterben noch mehr Frauen. Vielleicht leben die anderen Beiden noch und brauchen Hilfe. Ich weiß das du angst hast, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich gesund und munter wieder komme." Sharon gab Rusty einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn und wandte sich an Tao.

„Also, was haben wir?" gemeinsam verließen Tao und Sharon das Büro und gingen zu den anderen.

„Eine Gruppe von jungen Leuten fand die zwei Opfer am Straßenrand liegen, es sah so aus als hätte man sie aus dem fahrenden Auto geworfen. Wer immer das war, er wollte nicht seine Spuren verwischen. Die beiden Leichen sind auf den Weg zu Dr Morales."

„Eine der Frauen ist Cherly Holm, eine Zahnärztin aus Hollywood. Die andere Frau heißt Molly Grey und sitzt im Aufsichtsrat einer Computer Firma." ergänzte Sanchez.

Amy Sykes sah zu Sharon und Andy „Captain, soll im Angesicht der neuen Entwicklungen die Operation heute Abend trotzdem stattfinden?"

Noch bevor Sharon antworten konnte betrat Taylor den Muder Room gefolgt von Chief Pope.

„Die Aktion wird natürlich wie gewohnt stattfinden, der Bürgermeister ist eingeweiht und wird sich aus Sicherheitsgründen heute von der Oper fernhalten." verkündete Taylor.

„Oh bloß gut das der Bürgermeister in Sicherheit ist, aber was ist mit unseren Leuten da drin?" stand Provenza auf und stellte sich vor Taylor und Pope „Der Bürgermeister ist nicht in Gefahr und Sie wissen es. Es ist Captain Raydor die wir in Gefahr bringen, sollte ihre Sorge nicht einer Kollegin gewidmet werden?"

Sharon lächelte leicht, wer hätte je gedachte das ausgerechnet Provenza sie beschützen würde.

„Hören Sie, ich kann Ihre Sorge verstehen, die von Ihnen allen aber wir müssen diesen Kerl stoppen. Es gibt leider keinen anderen Weg und ich werde jede zur Verfügung stehende Einheit bereitstellen." sprach Pope.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich meine Herren, dann wird es jetzt Zeit mich für den Abend fertig zu machen. Sharon wandte sich von den anderen ab und verschwand mit ihren Sachen.

„Fertig machen? Es sind fast 4 Stunden bis die Oper anfängt!" stellte Pope fest und sah Sharon kopfschüttelnd nach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Nervös schaute Sharon auf ihre Uhr, in knapp einer Stunde würden sie und Andy zur Oper fahren und sie hoffte inständig das sie den Entführer ins Auge fallen würde. Es klang grotesk aber es war der einzige Weg die anderen Beiden Frauen zu retten o0bwohl Sharon tief in ihrem Inneren kein gutes Gefühl hatte.

Sie hatte gerade ihr Armband umgebunden, als es an der Tür klopfte und Amy hineinschaute.

„Captain, ich soll…oh wow." mit offenen Mund starrte Amy ihre Vorgesetzte an und schloss die Tür hinter sich „Sie sehen umwerfend aus Captain."

Amy Sykes war berühmt dafür, dass sie es liebte sich bei Vorgesetzten einzuschleimen aber dieses mal war es kein Schleimen, sie sagte was sie dachte und Sharon sah wunderschön aus. Sie trug ein langes dunkelgrünes Kleid mit einen langen Schlitz an beiden Seiten der Beine, der Ausschnitt war tief aber nicht obszön und es betonte ihre Kurven perfekt. Ihr offenes gelocktes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern und die Diamanten an Hals und Arm gaben dem Gesamtbild den letzten Schliff.

„Vielen Dank Amy, ist Leutnant Flynn schon fertig." fragte Sharon und wollte schnell ablenken. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl wenn Leute sie anstarrten auf diese bewundernde Art und Weise.

„Ja und er sieht aus wie der perfekte Gentleman, Ihnen beiden wird man das reiche Ehepaar definitiv abnehmen. Ich soll Ihnen noch das Knopfmikrophon anstecken."

Amy steckte Sharon das kleine Mikrophone ins Haar und verließ dann wieder das Büro.

_‚So, dann bin ich wohl ab jetzt Kathleen Newley.'_

Sie atmete tief durch und betrat den Murder Room. Wieder waren alle Augen auf den Captain gerichtet und Amy grinste fröhlich.

„Ich sagte doch sie sieht umwerfend aus, also wenn da der Entführer nicht anbeißt dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Provenza auf „Ja, ganz toll! Ich bin sicher der Captain wird überglücklich sein, das sie der Typ Frau ist den irre Mörder verfolgen."

„So war das nicht gemeint, ich wollte nur sagen…" Amy geriet ins rudern, leider hatte sie die Angewohnheit immer das falsche in den ungünstigsten Augenblicken zu sagen.

„Es ist schon gut Amy." mischte sich Sharon ein „Also, lassen Sie uns noch einmal alles durchgehen und dann möchte ich noch kurz mit Rusty reden bevor wir losfahren."

Andy stand in der Ecke und beobachtete Sharon. Sie sah so wunderschön aus, er konnte nicht glauben das er heute das dritte Date mit ihr haben würde. Und keines dieser drei Date war ein Date. Die Hochzeit seiner Tochter war das erste Date, doch da stellte der Sharon als gute Freundin vor. Das zweite Date war das Ballett und auch da war Sharon kein wirkliches Date sondern eine Art Alibi Freundin. Und heute war es nur ein Date, welches den Zweck hatte einen Mörder zu überführen.

_‚Diese Aktion ist Wahnsinn.'_

Seitdem Andy erfuhr das zwei der vier Frauen ermordet wurden, wurde ihm von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Was wenn der Irre wirklich heute zuschlagen würde? Was wenn er Sharon nicht beschützen könnte, er würde es sich nie verzeihen wenn ihr etwas geschehen würde.

„Hey, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?" Rusty stand plötzlich neben Andy und sah den älteren Mann ernst an.

„Klar Junge." drehte sich Andy zu Rusty, aber er schüttelte mit den Kopf und deutete Andy ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam gingen beide in den Pausenraum „Also, was kann ich für dich tun Rusty?"

„Sie werden heute Abend mit Sharon in die Oper gehen, stimmt's?" Rusty fühlte sich unwohl, aber er musste mit Flynn reden.

„Ja offiziell. Es werden noch viele andere von uns Jungs dort sein aber…"

„Aber Sie sind der, der die ganze Zeit bei ihr sein wird. Ich möchte das Sie gut auf Sharon aufpassen. Ich weiß das sie ein Cop ist und bestimmt gut auf sich allein achten kann aber trotzdem. Ich habe Angst um sie und ich will mir nicht vorstellen was passiert wenn…."

„Hey Junge, ihr wird nichts passieren ok? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf sie aufpassen werde. Weißt du Rusty, du bist nicht der Einzige, der angst um sie hat." aufmunternd klopfte Andy den jungen Mann auf die Schulter und ging nachdenklich zurück zu den anderen.

_‚Was ist wenn ich mein Versprechen nicht halten kann?'_

* * *

**Freue mich schon sehr auf eure Meinungen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Und wieder danke ich euch für eure lieben Kommentare. Es macht gleich doppelt soviel Spaß zu schreiben, wenn man weiß es gibt Leute die es gern lesen :-)**

**Für dieses Kapitel gebe ich vorher eine Warnung. Es kommen brutale Ereignisse bezüglich der ermordeten Frauen.**

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

Dr. Morales hatte vor die Obduktion eines alten Mannes zu beenden, als zwei neue Leichen in die Rechtsmedizin kamen. Er bekam noch die Information, dass diese beiden Opfer die höchste Priorität hätten, da es sich um Persönlichkeiten der High Society handelte. Innerlich seufzte Morales auf, für ihn war es egal ob das Opfer ein alter Mann von der Straße war oder eine reiche Ziege der Oberschicht. Im Endeffekt waren sie alle gleich wenn sie bei ihm ankamen, sie waren tot. Er wollte sich dabei machen und trotzdem erst die Leiche des alten Mannes fertig machen, als Tao zu ihn kam.

„Dr. Morales, tut mir Leid Sie zu stören aber haben Sie schon etwas über die beiden Frauen herausgefunden?" verwirrt sah Tao auf den alten Mann, es war definitiv keine seiner Leichen.

„Ich schaue sie mir in 10 Minuten an, ich habe noch andere Fälle außer die von Major Crimes."

„Oh, das verstehen wir Dr. aber es ist dringend. Wir müssen wissen mit was wir es zutun haben, bevor wir den Captain raus schicken."

Verwirrt sah Morales von seinem Patienten hoch zu den Leutnant „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Der Captain wird heute auf eine Undercover Mission gehen um den Verbrecher zustellen, jedenfalls werden wir das versuchen. Sie hat große Ähnlichkeit mit den beiden ermordeten Frauen und so hoffen wir der Täter wird auf sie aufmerksam. Es wäre gut wenn wir wissen wie die beiden starben, so könnten wir versuchen herauszufinden was für ein Kerl der Mörder ist."

„Habe ich Sie richtig verstanden? Sie HOFFEN das er auf den Captain aufmerksam wird?"

Für Morales war es einfach unfassbar wie leichtfertig die Leute mit dem Leben spielten und er verspürte eine Gänsehaut wenn er daran dachte, dass er möglicherweise bald eine Frau hier auf seinen Tisch hätte, die er viele Jahre kannte.

„Das war schlecht formuliert! Jedenfalls ist es ein Befehl von ganz oben und wir hoffen auf Ihre Hilfe."

Der Rechtsmediziner nickte und ging mit Tao zu den beiden Leichen im Nebenraum. Als er die Leichensäcke öffnete spürte er ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen.

„Ok, ich werde sofort beginnen und Sie anrufen sobald ich etwas habe."

„Vielen Dank Dr."

Tao verließ den kalten und traurigen Raum und ließ Morales allein mit seinen stillen Patienten.

„Nun Ladies, dann schauen wir mal was passiert ist."

Morales kümmerte sich als erstes um Miss Holm, die 45 Jährige Zahnärztin aus Hollywood. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Frau schwer Misshandelt wurde. An ihren Handgelenken und Knöcheln waren Spuren von Fesseln und der gesamte Körper war mit Blutergüssen übersäht. Wer immer das getan hatte, es hatte sich eine große Wut in ihm angestaut. Auf dem Rücken waren Spuren von Verbrennungen. Es sah aus, als hätte jemand versucht ein Zeichen oder Wort einzubrennen. Morales machte sich daran die Verbrennung zu untersuchen, er hatte das Gefühl das es ein wichtiger Hinweis sein könnte. Bei näheren hinsehen, erkannte er das es ein Buchstabe war. Jemand hatte ein großes H in die Haut gebrannt.

Schnell kümmerte sich Morales um die zweite Leiche, die von Molly Grey. Sie war die Geschäftsfrau die nur 47 Jahre leben dürfte. Sofort drehte Morales sie auf den Bauch und fand das gleiche H auf dem Rücken und dieses mal war es präziser eingebrannt. Wahrscheinlich starb Molly als zweite und der Mörder hatte schon Übung.

Nur voran beide starben konnte er noch nicht genau sagen, er beschloss die neusten Erkenntnisse erst einmal Major Crimes mitzuteilen und rief die Nummer von Captain Raydor an. Es klingelte 3 mal und die Stimme von Sharon war auf der anderen Seite der Leitung zu hören.

„Hallo Captain, tut mir Leid noch zu stören bevor Sie auf ihr Date mit einem Mörder gehen aber ich habe etwas für Sie."

Sharon rollte die Augen, manchmal hatte Morales einen seltsamen Humor „Ich höre Dr."

„Also, ich kann Ihnen noch nicht sagen voran beide starben, dafür brauche ich noch etwas Zeit aber eines ist sicher, der Mörder ist ein Sadist. Die Frauen wurden schlimm mit einen harten runden Gegenstand verprügelt und es wurde Beiden ein großes H auf den Rücken gebrannt."

„Ein H?" Sharon schaute zu ihren neugierig schauenden Kollegin und deutete an das sie sich noch kurz gedulden sollten.

„Ja, es ist fast wie im Mittelalter als man Menschen Brandmarkte wie Vieh."

„Viel Dank Dr. Morales, wenn es weitere Informationen gibt, dann wenden Sie sich bitte an Leutnant Provenza."

„Ist gut Captain…..achja und passen Sie gut auf sich auf ok?" die Sorge in der Stimme des Mediziners war aufrichtig und ernst gemeint.

Sharon musste leicht lächeln, es war irgendwie rührend wie sich alle um sie sorgten „Das mache ich Dr. und vielen Dank."

Sharon legte auf und wandte sich an ihr Team „Also, wir wissen noch nicht woran die Frauen starben aber Dr. Morales hat bei beiden ein eingebranntes H auf den Rücken gefunden."

„Hure!" sprach Sanchez leise aber dennoch so laut, dass alle ihn hören konnten.

„Detektiv?" schaute Sharon ihn fragend an.

„Das H könnte für Hure stehen. Es gibt Überlieferungen nachdem Frauen die Ehebrecherinnen waren gebrandmarkt wurden mit einem Buchstaben. Sie sollten für alle Zeit daran erinnert werden, dass sie Huren waren."

Mit jeder Sekunde die verging wurde Sharon mulmiger im Magen aber nun war es soweit und sie musste sich diesem Irren stellen.

„Ok, behalten wir diese Theorie im Auge bis wir neue Informationen von Morales haben. ich denke es wird langsam Zeit für uns." Sie sah zu Andy der offensichtlich ebenso angespannt war wie Sharon selbst.

„Wir sind alle in Alarmbereitschaft Captain und Rusty wird für die Zeit der Aktion hier bleiben bei Buzz."

„Sehr gut, nun dann wird es wohl Zeit."

Gemeinsam verließen Sharon und Andy als erste den Muder Room.

* * *

Für die von euch die den Text in einen Übersetzer machen, dass H müsste im englischen durch ein W ersetzt werden :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Mit einem brandneuen Mercedes CL Klasse Coupe' fuhren Andy und Sharon zur Oper. Beide waren auffallend ruhig und die Anspannung wuchs immer mehr. Normalerweise hätte es Andy genossen in so einem Auto durch die Stadt zu fahren aber die gegebenen Umstände ließen ihn keinerlei Freude empfinden.

Sharon ging es ähnlich, sie hatte sich nur kurz von Rusty verabschiedet. Sie konnte seinen traurigen und besorgten Blick nicht ertragen. Was würde aus dem Jungen werden, wenn ihr doch etwas passieren sollte?

„Alles in Ordnung?" unterbracht Andy ihr Gedanken, es war das erste was er zu ihr sagte seit sie losgefahren waren.

„Ich dachte gerade an Rusty." sagte sie aufrichtig.

„Ich verstehe, der Junge macht sich wirklich große Sorgen um Sie. Keine Bange Sharon, ich bringe Sie sicher zu ihm zurück." Andys Blick war starr auf die Straße gerichtet.

Dann wurde es wieder still, in weniger als 5 Minuten würden sie bei der Oper sein. Dann waren sie nicht mehr Sharon und Andy sondern Kathleen und Michael.

**Grand Park in Los Angeles**

„Tja, meine Liebe es tut mir entsetzlich Leid, dass ich dich nicht länger bewirten dürfte aber ich musste Platz schaffen. Leider ist in meiner kleinen Behausung nur Platz für 2 Besucher und heute Abend kommt neue Dame."

Mit einen Ruck wurden der leblose Körper einer brünetten Frau aus dem Kofferraum eines alten Dodges geworfen.

„Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich dein dummes Geheule wirklich satt. Also meine Liebe, ich muss los."

Das Auto wurde gestartet und verließ den Grand Park um nur wenige Minuten später in der Nähe der Oper abgestellt zu werden.

„The Show must go on….."

**Rechtsmedizin**

Dr. Morales hatte mehrere Gewebeproben entnommen und die Leichen der beiden Frauen genau untersucht. Eines war sicher, sie wurden vergiftet.

_‚Nur wer richtet 2 Frauen so grässlich her und tötet sie dann durch Gift?'_

Morales stand vor einem Rätsel, zudem wurde keines der Opfer vergewaltigt. Er setzte seine Arbeit fort und bemerkte ein einzelnes Haar zwischen den Fingern von Molly Grey und es war definitiv keines von ihr. Es war ein kurzes blondes Haar. Vorsichtig entnahm er es und übergab es einen Kollegen der es so schnell wie Möglich untersuchen sollte. Morales nahm sein Handy und rief die Nummer von Provenza an.

„Ja, Leutnant Provenza hier." meldete sich der meist mürrische alte Mann.

„Morales hier, Leutnant ich habe soeben die beiden Opfer obduziert und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass sie vergiftet wurden. Ich würde sagen mit Parathion, es ist als Schwiegermutter Gift bekannt und verfärbt die Mundwinkel der Opfer blau. Zudem habe ich ein blondes kurzes Haar gefunden, wir untersuchen es gerade."

„Vielen Dank Doc, halten Sie mich weiter auf dem laufenden." Provenza legte auf und rief ein letztes mal Flynn an bevor es losgehen würde.

„Ja?" meldete sich Flynn kurz angebunden.

„Hey Kumpel, ich weiß es soll gleich losgehen aber Morales hat ein kurzes blondes Haar gefunden, welches Möglicherweise vom Täter sein könnte."

„Alles klar, danke. Ich muss auflegen, es geht los."

Andy legte auf und steckte sein Telefon zurück in seine Tasche.

„Was ist los?" fragte Sharon, die ihn gespannt ansah.

„Sharon, bitte halten Sie besonders nach blonden Männern Ausschau. Morales hat kurzes blondes Haar gefunden."

„Nun, aber wir wissen nicht ob sie wirklich von Täter sind aber es ist auf jeden fall ein wichtiger Hinweis. Wollen wir?" Sharon wollte gerade das Auto verlassen, als Andy sie am Arm festhielt. Überrascht drehte sich Sharon zu Andy und sah ihn direkt in die Augen.

„Ich…ich muss Ihnen noch etwas sagen, bevor wir da rein gehen." aufrichtig, ernst aber liebevoll sah er Sharon an.

* * *

Sorry das dieses Kapitel sehr kurz wurde, aber ich brauchte es als Übergang :-). Hoffe ihr hattet trotzdem Spaß damit


	6. Chapter 6

**Und wieder ein ganz liebes Danke an euch für eure Bewertungen. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 6.**

**Kapitel 6**

Sharon spürte Andys warme Hand auf ihren Oberarm und sah in seine liebevollen aber angsterfüllten Augen. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, es war lange her das Sharon zuletzt Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte. Schon oft hatte Andy Flynn dieses Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst. Das erste Mal spürte sie es, als er damals von einen Mann nach einem AA Treffen mit einem Messer verletzte wurde. Die Wut mit der er sie ansah, als sie sagte sie würde wegen Zeugenbestechung gegen ihn ermitteln war beängstigend und doch war es nicht nur Wut, Sharon sah in seinen Augen ein Begehren welches ihr angst machte. Keine Angst vor Andy sondern vor sich selbst uns ihren intimen Gedanken mit einen Untergeordneten Offizier. Sie konnte es unterdrücken weil sie wusste sie würde wieder in ihre Abteilung gehen und Flynn lange nicht sehen. Dieses aggressive Begehren sah sie bis zu ihrer Versetzung zu Major Crimes oft in den Augen des Leutnants. Dan aber wurde ihr Umgang freundlicher bis sich eine Freundschaft entwickelte. Nur aus diesem Grund ging sie mit zu der Hochzeit seiner Tochter, sie tat es weil sie Freunde waren. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, doch im Laufe des Abends sah sie seine zärtlichen Augen und sie wusste es war mehr als Freundschaft. Einige Zeit später lud er sie zum Ballett ein und sie hätte nein sagen sollen, doch sie wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen und das nicht als seine Vorgesetzte, sondern als Sharon. Nun waren sie hier, beide allein und im Begriff auf einen gefährlichen Einsatz zugehen.

Andy nahm Sharons Hand in seine und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sharon die Hand hob und ihn signalisiert ruhig zu sein.

„Andy bitte, ich will es nicht hören." Sharon atmete tief durch und sah Andy ernst an „Ich…ich denke ich weiß was Sie sagen wollen und ich kann nur sagen das es mir ähnlich geht aber ich will jetzt nichts davon hören. Wir beide werden gleich auf einen wichtigen Einsatz gehen und uns möglicherwiese mit einen Killer auseinander setzten müssen. Unsere Gedanken sollten jetzt bei der Operation sein und nur dort. Ich muss mich voll und ganz auf das Gelingen des Einsatzes konzentrieren und alles andere was mich ablenken könnte muss ich beiseite schieben."

Sharon sah Andys Gesicht und wusste das sie ihn gerade verletzt hatte aber sie musste jetzt ihre eigenen Belangen zurück stellen.

„Ich muss es aber sagen, ich möchte nicht daran denken dass mir etwas passieren könnte und Sie…du nie erfährst was ich empfinde." noch immer hielt er Sharons Hand in seine.

„Warte, was? Du? Wie ist das gemeint?" Sharons Stimme war leiser und empfindsamer als zuvor, als sie Andy fragend ansah.

„Wenn der Killer hier ist, dann wirst du sein Ziel sein und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich werde alles tun um dich zu schützen und wenn es mein eigenes Leben kostet Sharon. Egal wie er versuchen wird an dich heran zukommen, ich werde dein Schild sein weil…weil ich dich liebe und nicht zulassen werde das er oder sonst jemand dir wehtut." Andys Augen waren gläsern und Sharon hätte schwören können, dass Andy kurz davor war zu weinen. Hatte er eben wirklich gesagt das er sie liebte? Sagte er, er würde sein Leben für sie geben? Vergoss der sture und manchmal ungehobelte Andy Flynn wirklich tränen für sie?

Alles war in diesen Moment zu viel für Sharon, sie dürfte sich nicht ablenken lassen doch es war zu spät und sie wusste es. Andy hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden und Sharon konnte und wollte ihn nicht so stehen lassen. Sie suchte nach Worten, doch sie schienen in ihrer Kehle festzustecken. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und tat etwas was mehr als tausend Worte sagte. Sie küsste ihn, es war ein kurzer und keuscher Kuss aber darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht an. Sie drückte ihre Wange an seine und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr „Ich weiß das du weißt das ich ebenso für dich empfinde Andy, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen, nicht jetzt. Wenn wir beide diesen Abend hinter uns gebrachte haben, dann werde ich deine Worte erwidern aber nicht jetzt. Nimm es als Versprechen."

Sie blickte Andy an und schenkte ihn ein kleines Lächeln „Wir müssen gehen."

Andy nickte nur und betete das alles gut laufen würde, er wollte nicht eine Sekunde daran denken, dass Sharon etwas passieren könnte. Gemeinsam stiegen beide aus und gingen die Treppen zu der Oper hinauf, als Kathleen und Michael Newley.

Im Foyer wurde fröhlich geplaudert und viel Champagner konsumiert. Alle waren bei bester Laune und freuten sich auf Anna Bolena von Donizetti. Es war eine Oper die nur selten aufgeführt wurde und somit waren alle Karten restlos ausverkauft. Für diesen Abend sollte es eine ganz besondere Überraschung für die Gäste geben und alle rätselten, die meisten hatten schon das zweite Glas Champagner. Es gab allerdings eine Person in der Menge die zwar mit einem Glas des teuren Getränkes herum lief aber nichts davon trank. Es gab etwas zutun und Alkohol schwächt die Sinne. Genervt aber freundlich lächelnd lief die unbekannte Person durch das Foyer auf der Suche nach seiner Beute. Dann endlich war sie da. Ein Traum in einem langen grünen Kleid und langen wunderschönen Haaren, an ihrer Seite ein Mann im mittleren Alter. Vielleicht würde er ein Problem sein, aber Probleme konnte man beseitigen. Lächelnd schüttelte sie einigen Leuten die Hände, anscheinend war sie hier noch unbekannt.

_‚Scheinheilige Hure! Du bist es, dieses mal bin ich mir sicher.'_

Kalte Augen verfolgen Sharon durch das Foyer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Sharon und Andy plauderten fröhlich mit einigen Leuten im Foyer, jedenfalls sah es für alle so aus aber beiden waren angespannt und stehts wachsam ob es eine Person hier gab die sich seltsam benahm, doch niemand nahm dies war. Wie auch, die meisten Leute hier waren viel zu sehr auf sich selbst bedacht als das sie es gekümmert hätte. Einige Frauen fragten Sharon über ihr Kleid aus und bewunderten ihre Diamanten und Andy hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen einen Drink nach dem anderen abzulehnen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam ein großer Mann ende vierzig auf Sharon und Andy zu, er hatte dunkelblondes Haar welches an einigen Stellen bereits grau war. Lächelnd stellte er sich vor.

„Ich wünsche einen wunderschönen Abend, ich habe Sie beide hier noch nie gesehen. Mein Name ist Kyle Finnigan."

Er nahm Sharons Hand und hauchte einen Handkuss als er ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Bei Andy gingen sofort die Alarmglocken. Nicht nur das dieser Kerl vielleicht der Killer sein könnte, nein selbst wenn er es nicht war, hatte er die Unverfrorenheit seine „Ehefrau" vor seinen Augen zu begaffen. Andy räusperte sich laut und stellte sich noch dichter neben Sharon, der die Situation ebenfalls unheimlich war. Anmutig zog sie ihre Hand weg und lächelte, obwohl ihr im Moment nicht danach war.

„Es freut uns sehr Sie kennen zulernen Mr Finnigan, ich bin Kathleen Newley und das ist mein Mann Michael."

Finnigan schüttelte Andys Hand und sah dann wieder zu Sharon, seine stechend blauen Augen musterten sie genau.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden viel Spaß bei der Oper. Es ist meine Lieblingsoper obwohl es so tragisch ist, dass ausgerechnet die Frau stirbt, die im Mittelpunkt des Abends steht. Finden Sie nicht?"

Sharon spürte eine Gänsehaut, sie musste dagegen ankämpfen zu zittern. Sie nahm Andys Hand in ihre und spürte sofort das sie sich sicherer fühlte.

„Wir möchten jetzt zu unseren Plätzen Mr Finnigan. Vielleicht sehen wir uns später." sagte Andy streng und führte Sharon weg. Noch hinter ihnen hörte er den Mann sagen „Oh ich bin sicher wir sehen uns noch."

Beide gingen ein Paar Schritte und stellten sich außer Hörweite der anderen.

„Alles in Ordnung Sharon?" fragte Andy besorgt, ihm war nicht entgangen das dieser Kerl Sharon erschreckt hatte und das womöglich zu recht.

„Ja, es geht wieder aber dieser Kerl sollte beobachtet werden."

„Lass uns nach oben gehen. Sanchez ist oben als Platzanweiser, ich gebe ihn einen Hinweis."

Gemeinsam gingen Andy und Sharon nach oben und an Sanchez vorbei, der nur kurz nickte um zu signalisieren das er verstanden hatte. Es war so engagiert das beide eine Loge hatten um alles übersichtlicher zu haben. Als sie die Loge mit den 4 Plätzen betraten, waren sie nicht allein. Eine Frau hatte es sich bereits bequem gemacht und grüßte beide freundlich.

„Oh Hallo, ich wusste nicht das wir heute Abend Besuch haben. Mein Name ist Jules."

Andy war etwas enttäuscht das er mit Sharon nicht allein war.

„Ich bin Kathleen und das ist Michael." lächelte Sharon die andere Frau an.

„Es freut mich sehr, Sie machen es richtig und schleppen Ihren Mann gleich mit. Mein werter Gatte kommt mal wieder zu spät." schmolte sie.

In diesen Moment klingelte das Telefon der anderen Dame und ihr Gesicht wurde finster „Wie wundervoll, dieser Mistkerl hat es vergessen und lässt mich tatsächlich allein hier." frustriert ließ sie sich in den Sessel fallen.

Sharon und Andy sahen sich lächelnd an, als sie platz nahmen.

„Ich werde mir noch schnell etwas Champagner holen bevor es losgeht, wenn ich schon allein in die Oper gehe, dann kann ich auch allein trinken." schnippisch verließ die Dame die Loge.

Andy beugte sich zu Sharon und sprach leise „Julio hat alles mitbekommen aber ich denke wir müssen uns trotzdem zwischendurch vergewissern das alles klar geht, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob man uns durch das Mikrophon versteht wenn die gleich anfangen zu schreien."

„Losschreien? Sie singen und schreien nicht." tadelte sie Andy, der nur lächelte.

„Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

In diesem Moment kam Jules wieder mit 3 Gläsern Champagner „Ich will doch nicht allein trinken, ich war so vermessen Ihnen auch eins mitzubringen."

Sie stellte die Gläser vor Andy und Sharon hin und schaute erwartungsvoll.

„Oh es tut mir Leid aber ich trinke keinen Alkohol." winkte Andy ab und die Frau blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Sharon.

„Trinken Sie mit mir ein Gläschen?"

Sharon wollte auch ablehnen aber sie hörte Andy neben sich „Du kannst ruhig etwas trinken, es ist ja nur ein Glas."

Mit der Ausrede sie sei im Dienst konnte sie sich jetzt nicht aus der Affäre ziehen und so lächelte sie und stieg mit Jules an, die strahlte.

„Dann auf einen schönen Abend auch ohne meinen Mann."

Die Lichter in der Oper gingen aus und die Sänger begannen von dem untergehenden Stern der Königin zu singen. Alle hörten gespannt zu aber für eine Person in der Oper sagte diese Oper heute Abend alles aus.

_‚Die Königin ist tot, lange lebe die Königin….oh wie wahr, oh wie wahr.'_

* * *

Unterdessen war Morales am verzweifeln, er hatte gehofft das Haar konnte Auskunft über den Mörder geben aber er ließ in eine Sackgasse. Seufzend rief er Provenza an.

„Hallo Leutnant, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten! Das Haar was ich fand ist ein Kunsthaar, wahrscheinlich von einer Perücke."

Provenza seufzte auf „Oh wunderbar, wir sind in einer Gottverdammten Oper. Hier rennen fast alle Darsteller mit Perücken herum."

„Tut mir Leid, aber mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Ja schon gut Doc, danke." Provenza legte auf und rief Sanchez an.

„Hey Julio, das Haar was Morales fand war ein Kunsthaar. Also müssen wir uns zudem auf die Sänger konzentrieren und Darsteller auch."

„Was? Sir, ich sah eben das der Mann der vorhin mit den Captain sprach. Er ist einer der Darsteller." Julio sah sich nervös um.

„Ok, beobachten Sie den Kerl jede Sekunde."

„Er ist hinter der Bühne Sir."

„Ich schicke Ihnen noch ein paar Jungs rauf, beschatten Sie ihn und lassen Sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sagen Sie von mir aus sie müssen hinten putzen. Verstanden?"

„Alles klar."

Sachnez und 2 weitere verdeckte Ermittler machten sich auf den Weg hinter die Bühne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Andy konnte es kaum noch ertragen, er mochte Musik aber dieses Geschrei war nicht zu ertragen und schon gar nicht 3 Stunden lang. Sharon und die andere Dame in der Logo schienen anderer Meinung und lauschten den Klängen von Sopran, Bass, Tenor und Alt. Dann endlich wurde nach knapp 90 Minuten eine Pause gemacht und Andy seufzte auf.

_‚Die Hälfte ist geschafft.'_

Alle begaben sich in das Foyer um noch etwas zu trinken oder sich die Beine zu vertreten. Sharon unterhielt sich etwas mit Jules und schaute sich immer wieder wachsam um. Noch war der Abend friedlich und langsam hatte Sharon das Gefühl das sie falsch lagen, was wenn der Killer nicht anbeissen würde? Es standen zwei Leben auf dem Spiel.

„Also Kathleen, wie lange sind Sie und ihr Mann verheiratet?" erkundigte sich Jules.

Sharon wollte gerade antworten, als sie Sanchez im Hintergrund erblickte der ihr ein Zeichen gab. Beide verstanden und Andy verabschiedete sich kurz von den beiden Ladies. Andy verschwand aus der Sichtweite der Leute und sah Sanchez fragend an.

„Wir haben ein Problem, ich bekam gerade die Information das noch eine Leiche gefunden wurde und das keine 10 Minuten von hier. Es ist eine der entführten Frauen."

„Verdammt, wo wurde sie gefunden?" fragte Andy ernst und besorgt.

„Im Grand Park."

„Dann wird er die Leiche dort abgelegt haben und anschließend hierher gekommen sein. Haben Sie den Kerl beschattet? Diesen Finnigan?"

„Sicher, 2 Jungs beobachten ihn aber das ist nicht leicht weil er einer der Darsteller ist. Morales meint das der Mörder möglicherweise eine Perücke trägt, es waren Kunsthaare an der Leiche aber die Rolle die er spielt trägt sicher keine Perücke."

„Tatsächlich? Wer?" Andy wollte genau wissen wen er beobachten musste.

„Ironie! Der Kerl ist der Henker."

„Perfekt! Geben Sie mir ein Zeichen wenn Sie was neues haben."

Andy drehte sich um und ging wieder ins Foyer, wo nur noch wenige Leute standen. Wahrscheinlich gingen alle zu ihren Plätzen um sich weitere 90 Minuten die Ohren zerschmettern zu lassen. Doch das interessierte Andy gerade nicht, den egal wie lange er sich umsah er konnte Sharon nicht entdecken. Er lief die Treppen zu der Loge hoch und hoffte Sharon dort zusehen, doch auch dort war sie nicht. Ein Gefühl der Panik stieg in ihm auf. In diesem Moment ertönte wieder die Musik und zerstörte jedes klare denken in Andys Kopf.

_‚Verdammt verdammt verdammt, wo bist du Sharon?'_ Andys Hände begannen zu zittern und er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Wieso hatte er sie allein gelassen?

„Oh mein Gott, was ist das?" Sharon versuchte tief einzuatmen doch sie hatte Beschwerden beim Luft holen. Ihr war schrecklich schwindelig und sie hatte Mühe noch einen weiteren Meter geradeaus zu laufen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht einmal wo genau sie gerade war. Sie folge einfach der Stimme und sie konnte es kaum erwarten für 5 Minuten frische Luft zu atmen.

_‚Es waren doch nur 2 Gläser Champagner.'_

„Kommen Sie Sharon, wir sind gleich da." Jules hielt Sharon am rechten Oberarm fest, als sie sie zum Hinterausgang führte.

Sharon war benebelt und ihr war übel, dennoch funktionierte ihr Geist ohne Einschränkungen.

„Warten Sie! Was? Wie haben Sie mich genannt?" ungläubig und erschrocken sah sie zu Jules, die mit einen mal stehen blieb. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Sharon und sah sie an mit einen Blick der Sharon das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Das freundliche Gesicht der blonden Frau war zu einer unheimlichen Maske erstarrt. Sharon versuchte einen Schritt von ihr weg zu gehen aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr „Wo…Woher kennen Sie…meinen…."

„Ich weiß alles über Sie, Sharon Raydor."

Noch bevor Sharon Alarm geben konnte, spürte sie wie ihre Beine versagten und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde. Das Letzte was Sharon sah, waren die kalten Augen der Frau mit der sie den ganzen Abend zusammen saß.

* * *

Andy rannte durch die Oper und alarmierte seine Kollegen, noch immer hatte er keine Spur von Sharon. Sanchez und 3 andere Männer kamen zu ihn.

„Sie ist nicht mehr da, zuerst dachte ich sie wäre mit dieser…dieser Jules in die Loge gegangen aber sie ist nicht dort."

„Welche Jules?"

„Die Frau aus unserer Loge, sie…"

„Moment mal Flynn, welche Frau? Sie beide sollten allein in der Loge sein." Sanchez sah Andy verwirrt an.

„Aber es saß den ganzen Abend eine Frau bei uns….oh mein Gott. Als wir zur Pause gingen fiel mir auf das sie ein Haarteil trug…ein blondes Haarteil."

Entsetzt sahen sie die Männer an als sie los rannten um die Frau und besonders Sharon zu suchen. Andys Verstand setzte vollkommen aus, wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein?


	9. Chapter 9

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Bewertungen, diese Geschichte neigt sich aber bald dem Ende zu. Wenn ich diese beendet habe, dann schreibe ich noch meine anderen beiden FanFic zu ende (Die größte Wendung ihres Lebens und Twins of Destiny). Erst dann kommt wieder etwas neues, leider verliere ich langsam den Überblick :-(. Aber erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel**

**Kapitel 9**

Andy saß auf den Stufen der Oper und hatte sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergraben. Es waren fast 30 Minuten vergangen seitdem Sharon verschwunden war und bis jetzt gab es kein Zeichen von ihr.

_‚Oh Gott, wie konnte ich sie nur aus den Augen lassen? Ich war dort um sie zu schützen! Ich gab ihr mein Wort und habe sie im Stich gelassen.'_

Andy machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, was wenn sie Sharon nicht rechtzeitig finden würden? Was wenn sie verletzt wurde oder noch schlimmer. Andy schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Sharon möglicherweise die nächste Frau sein könnte, die man tot irgendwo hinwerfen würde. Nein, er konnte das nicht zu lassen.

„Hey Flynn, wir haben etwas." schrie Provenza und winkte Flynn ihn zu folgen.

Andy rannte so schnell er konnte zu seinen Kollegen „Was? Habt ihr was von Sharon gefunden? sag schon!"

Nie zuvor hatte Provenza Andy so außer sich gesehen, er blickte auf die Hände seines Freundes und sah wie sehr der andere Mann zitterte.

„Flynn, du musst dich beruhigen! Verstanden? Du hilfst uns nicht wenn du jetzt ausrastest ok? Also, wir haben eine Aufnahme von der Kamera die am Hinterausgang ist. Die Frau die mit euch in der Loge saß, hat zwar die Kamera überlistet die drinnen ist aber nicht die die außen angebracht wurde. Wir haben ihr Gesicht und lassen es gerade durch die Bilderkennung prüfen. Sie muss den Captain etwas gegeben haben, was sie total ausgehebelt auf der Aufnahme zu sehen ist, wurde sie im Ohnmächtigen Zustand in einen kleinen Transporter gezerrt. Hat diese Frau noch etwas gesagt, was uns helfen könnte?"

Andy antwortete nicht, er stellte sich in Gedanken vor wie Sharon sich gefühlt haben musste. Hatte sie nach ihn gerufen? Hatte sie um Hilfe geschrien? Hatte sie auf ihn gewartet? Verfluchte sie ihn weil er nicht da war? Andy trieben diese Gedanken in den Wahnsinn.

„Flynn, verdammt noch mal jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen oder ich werde dich von dieser Untersuchung ausschließen." Provenza sah seinen Freund finster an, er hatte Verständnis für Andys Lage doch konnte er das jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Er brauchte den Cop in Flynn und nicht den leidenden Liebenden „Hör zu Kumpel, ich kann deine Angst um sie verstehen aber du hilfst uns nicht und ihr auch nicht. Komm schon wir brauchen dich."

Andy atmete tief durch, er wusste das der alte Mann recht hatte. Er strengte seinen Geist an und versuchte sich die Gespräche die ihn so langweilig und unwichtig vorkamen wieder in seinen Kopf zu rufen.

„Eine Sache gibt es tatsächlich….ich habe mich aus den Gesprächen zwischen dieser Hexe und Sharon ausgeklinkt weil ich keine Lust hatte mir ihre Liebesstory anzuhören. Aber egal was sie sagte, es viel immer der Name Matthew und sie sagte immer MEIN Matthew. Ich dachte mir noch, wie kann ein Mensch nur so besitzergreifend sein. Scheiße, ich bin so ein dummer Bastard! Wie konnte ich fast 2 Stunden mit der Mörderin im selben Raum sitzen und es nicht bemerken?"

Fragend und verzweifelt sah er zu Provenza.

„Hey komm schon, keiner von uns dachte das der Mörder eine Frau ist und das sie so dreist ist sich direkt neben ihr neues Opfer…ich meine neben den Captain zu setzten."

In diesen Moment kam Sykes dazu und war sichtlich aufgeregt.

„Wir haben die Frau identifiziert, sie wurde vor 4 Jahren in Chicago verhaftet weil sie einer angeblichen Geliebten ihres Mannes eine ganz üble Tracht Prügel verabreichte."

„Und? Verdammt Sykes kommen Sie auf den Punkt."

„Die Frau heißt Jules Porter. Ihr Ehemann Matthew verließ sie vor 3 Wochen und ist nach Los Angeles gezogen. Sie ist noch in Chicago gemeldet aber er hat einen festen Wohnsitz hier."

„Gute Arbeit, holen Sie uns diesen Matthew und zwar schnell, vielleicht kann er uns helfen. So wie es aussieht ist er der Schlüssel."

Sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Sharon war noch immer benebelt, als sie spürte wie man sie gewaltsam von einen Podest runter rollte, es schmerzte als sie mit den Fussboden kollidierte, sie stieß einen Schrei aus der von dem Klebeband vor ihrem Mund gedämpft wurde und auch so konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, ihre Hände und Füsse waren zusammen gebunden. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und versuchte sich nicht auf den Schwindel sondern auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Es war dunkel aber die konnte ein kleines Licht erkennen, es sah aus wie eine Schreibtischlampe. Es wurde nicht viel beleuchtet aber was sie sah, waren eine Menge Geräte für den Gartengebrauch. Eine Garage? Ein Geräteschuppen? Sie wusste es nicht, was Sharon jedoch wusste war das sie in großen Schwierigkeiten war.

„Na Miststück, erkennst du diese Gegend? Bestimmt hat Matthew dich mit hierher gebracht um unser altes Ferienhaus zu entweihen." die bedrohliche und hasserfüllte Stimme der Frau aus der Oper war direkt hinter Sharon „Es dauerte eine Weile, aber nun bin ich sicher ich habe die Richtige! Es tut mir fast leid um die anderen Frauen aber wie nennt man das?...Ohja Kollateralschaden! Es war ohnehin nicht besonders schade um diese reichen Schlampen und wo wir gerade dabei sind. Ich werde mich schnell um Helena kümmern und danach bin ich ganz für dich da."

Ein leises winseln war in der Ecke des Raumes zu hören, erst jetzt sah Sharon die andere Frau die an den Heizungsrohren gefesselt war und sie mit angsterfüllte Augen ansah. Eine der Frauen lebte also noch und Sharon würde nicht zulassen, dass sie auch noch sterben würde. Sie versuchte mit Jules zu reden, aber sie brachte nichts heraus, als ein unerkennbares Nuscheln. Aber die andere Frau schien dadrauf zu reagieren und drehte sich wieder zu Sharon.

„Oh, da möchte mir wohl jemand etwas sagen! Sag bloß du willst schon gestehen?"

Sharon hatte keine Ahnung war diese Verrückte meinte, aber sie musste sie so lange ablenken bis Hilfe kam.

_‚Andy, wo bist du?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M wegen gewaltsamen Handlungen.**

**Kapitel 10**

Das Team hatte sich wieder im Muder Room versammelt und wartete auf Sykes und Sachnez, die Mr Porter hierher bringen sollten. Das warten war unerträglich und alle wussten das Sharons Zeit kostbar war. Es herrschte Stille, bis Rusty vollkommen aufgebracht in den Muder Room gestürmt kam. Sein Gesicht war panisch und voller Angst um die Frau die zu seiner Mutter geworden war.

„Ist es wahr? Wurde Sharon entführt? Wie….wie konnte das passieren, ich dachte Sie würden auf Sharon aufpassen." verzweifelt sah der junge Mann die älteren Männer an, dann blieb sein Blick bei Andy hängen, der Rusty blass wie eine Leiche ansah. In diesen Moment spürte Rusty eine unbändige Wut auf den Mann, der ihn geschworen hatte auf Sharon zu achten „Sie…..Sie sind schuld Flynn! Sie haben gesagt sie passen auf sie auf. Sie haben mir ihr Wort gegeben und ich Idiot habe Ihnen vertraut und Sharon hat Ihnen vertraut. Wie konnten Sie sie so im Stich lassen? Wenn ihr etwas passiert, dann ist es Ihre Schuld….nur Ihre verdammte Schuld." Rusty standen die Tränen in den Augen und es war ihm egal, am liebsten wäre er auf Flynn losgegangen aber er tat es nicht.

Andy sah den Jungen an und wollte sich ihm nähren doch er wich zurück „Lassen Sie mich bloß in Ruhe Sie….Sie verdammter…."

„HEY, reiß dich zusammen!" schrie Provenza.

„Nein, es ist ok. Der June hat recht, mit allem was er gesagt hat. Es ist meine Schuld und ich verspreche dir, dass ich Sharon finden werde." Andy sah den jungen Mann vor ihm aufrichtig an, doch Rusty schüttelte nur verächtlich den Kopf.

„Ihre Versprechen sind nichts wert Flynn."

Rusty drehte sich um und rannte in Sharons Büro, er konnte Flynn nicht länger sehen. Er schlug die Tür zu und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

* * *

„Also, dann werde ich mir mal anhören was du zu sagen hast obwohl ich fast denke das aus deinen Mund nichts kommt außer eine Lüge nach der anderen. Du bist doch eine Lügnerin oder? Aber sicher bist du das. Kathleen Newley? Anwältin? Bullshit, wie kann eine einzelne Person nur so viele Lügen an einen Abend erzählen? Ich habe dich vorher beobachtet und wusste von Anfang an wer du bist, Captain."

Jules hatte Sharon in die andere Ecke der Werkstatt geschleppt und sie wie die andere Frau an ein Rohr gefesselt. Sharon hätte versuchen können gegen sie zu kämpfen doch sie wusste, dass es nichts gebracht hätte. Egal was es war, was sie ihr ins Getränk mischte, es hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Jules setzte sich vor Sharon hin und sah sie an. Nie zuvor hatte Sharon einen Menschen gesehen, dem der Wahnsinn so ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

„Ich entferne jetzt das Klebeband, wenn du schreist dann stirbt die andere Nutte dahinten, hast du das verstanden du Ehezerstörerin?"

Sharon nickte nur und spürte nur eine Sekunde später wie mit einem Ruck das Klebeband abgerissen wurde. Es war eine kleine Erleichterung obwohl sie noch gefesselt war. Sie atmete tief durch und Blickte zu Jules.

„Hören Sie, ich weiss nicht was Sie von mir wollen aber ich kenne keinen Matthew."

Noch bevor Sharon weiter sprechen konnte, hatte sie schon Jules Hand im Gesicht. Kurz darauf spürte Sharon einen Schmerz am Hinterkopf, als sie gewaltsam am Haar nach hinten gerissen wurde.

„Lügnerin! Du bist eine verfluchte Lügnerin, ich weiß genau das du die Frau bist, für die mich mein Mann verlassen hat. Ich hörte ihn, wie er mit einem Freund über dich sprach. 20 Jahre hat er weggeworfen und für was? Für eine verlogene Schlampe wie dich. Sag mal, weiß Matthew das du verheiratet bist? Wie ist sein Name? Jackson? Und dann wollen wir den Blödmann aus der Oper nicht vergessen. Schläfst du auch mit dem?"

Mit jedem Wort zog Jules kräftiger an Sharons Haare und Sharon musste sich zusammen nehmen um nicht zu schreien.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir deine Haare ausreißen und sie Matthew schicken oder was meinst du? Er liebt doch dein kastanienbraunes Haar so sehr."

Sie ließ von Sharon ab und stand auf, nachdenklich lief sie hin und her.

„Hören Sie" schniefte Sharon „Wenn Sie so sicher sind, dass ich die Frau bin mit der Ihr Mann schläft, dann können Sie doch die andere Frau frei lassen."

„Warum sollte sich das tun?"

„Sie wollen von mir unbedingt ein Geständnis, sie wollen das ich meine Schuld eingestehe aber solange Sie Helena hier gefangen halten, werde ich Ihnen nichts sagen." fest sah sie die andere Frau an.

„Es gibt genug Methoden um jemanden zum reden zu bringen meine Liebe. Sehen sie all die schönen Gartengeräte? Nun, mit denen kann man auch andere Dinge tun."

Langsam strich sie mit ihren Fingern über eine große Heckenschere.

„Wissen Sie, es ist mir egal ob die da hinten stirbt oder lebt. Es ist mir auch egal ob ich zur Hölle fahre, solange ich dich mitnehmen kann. Alles was ich will ist, dass Matthew weiß wer seine Liebste umgebracht hat. Ohhh ich stelle mir sein Gesicht gerade vor, ich freue mich schon so sehr darauf."

Ein leises kichern entkam ihrer Kehle. Für Sharon gab es nun keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass diese Frau verrückt war. Verrückt und unberechenbar, es war egal was sie sagen würde, diese Frau hatte das Ziel sie zu töten und sie würde es bald tun. Sharon spürte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug, als Jules nach einen Golfschläger griff und auf Helena zu ging.

„Nein, nein….was soll das? Sie ist doch nicht…." schrie Sharon, doch es war zu spät. Jules holte aus und schlug den Schläger mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf der anderen Frau. Geschockt sah Sharon zu der nun bewusstlosen oder sogar leblosen Frau.

„Keine Sorge, sie lebt noch. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher was ich mit ihr mache aber mich haben ihre Blicke genervt." achtlos warf sie den Schläger in die Ecke und wandte sich wieder an Sharon.

„So und nun geht es nur noch um uns beide."

* * *

**Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es und freue mich schon sehr auf eure Bewertungen :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Endlich kamen Sykes und Sanchez zurück zum LAPD und betraten den Muder Room zusammen mit Mr Matthew Porter. Sobald er den Namen seiner noch-Ehefrau hörte, wusste der Mann das es Ärger gab, wie viel Ärger wusste er noch nicht. Er wurde von Amy in den Interview-Raum gebracht.

„Bitte warten Sie kurz Sir." mit einen erzwungenen Lächeln wandte sich Amy ab und ging zu den anderen.

„Mr Porter wartet im Interview Raum 1." verkündete Amy sobald sie bei den anderen war.

„Ok, ich gehe…." Andy war auf den Weg, als er von Provenza zurück gehalten wurde.

„Nein, ich und Sanchez machen das und ich will keine Wiederrede hören. Es ist schon riskant genug dich überhaupt noch mitarbeiten zu lassen." Provenza führte Andy ein paar Schritte weg und sprach leise weiter „Du weisst das wir alles tun was wir können Kumpel aber wir können Sharon nur retten wenn wir objektiv bleiben und das kannst du nicht…nicht mehr. Deine Gefühle für sie beeinträchtigen dein logisches Denkvermögen. Setz dich zu Buzz und lass mich und Julio machen."

Er drehte sich weg von Andy und verließ den Raum gefolgt von Sanchez. Andy hätte seinen besten Freund umbringen können, er wusste das Provenza recht hatte aber er wollte es nicht akzeptieren.

Provenza atmete tief durch und ging dann zu Matthew Porter.

„Guten Tag Mr Porter, mein Name ist Leutnant Provenza und Detektiv Sanchez kennen Sie ja schon."

Die beiden Polizisten setzten sich gegenüber von Porter und studierten den etwa 2 Meter großen Mann.

„Hey, ja der nette Herr hat mich ja hergebracht aber leider nichts genaues gesagt warum. Ich weiß das es um meine Irre Ehefrau geht. Was hat sie nun wieder getan? An eine Wand gesprüht sie will mich zurück? Sich betrunken und Mist gebaut? Egal was es ist, ich habe nichts damit zutun ok! Ich will von dieser Wahnsinnigen nichts mehr wissen. Ich und Lucy wollen ein neues Leben anfangen und…."

„Tut mir Leid Sie zu unterbrechen Sir, aber ist Lucy Ihre neue Freundin?" fragte Sanchnez.

„Ja, aber ich will nicht das Jules davon erfährt. Ich weiß wie sie ist und das sie Lucy belästigen würde."

Die Aufrichtigkeit in den Worten des Mannes war nicht überhörbar.

„Haben Sie ein Bild von Lucy?" fragte Provenza.

Matthew blickt den älteren Mann skeptisch an aber nickte dann doch zustimmend. Er holte ein Foto aus der Geldbörse und reichte es zu den beiden Polizisten. Auf dem Foto war Matthew zusehen mit einer hübschen brünette Frau. Julio musste schlucken, die Ähnlichkeit zum Captain war enorm.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Matthew und wurde langsam unruhig, er wusste es war keine Kleinigkeit mehr die Jules begangen hatte.

„Hören Sie, haben Sie von den vier Frauen gehört die entführt wurden?"

„Nein, ich bin viel unterwegs und wenn ich Zuhause bin gehört meine Zeit Lucy. Oh mein Gott, wurde Jules entführt?"

„Nein, bitte hören Sie mir jetzt genau zu!" ernst sah Provenza den anderen Mann an und begann zu erzählen „In Los Angeles wurden vier Frauen entführt und heute auch unser Captain. Wir wissen das ihre Ehefrau die Person ist, die dieser Frauen entführt und drei von ihnen getötet hat und alle haben große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer neuen Freundin Sir."

Matthew sah Provenza an und sein Gesicht wurde weiß wie eine Wand. Er stammelte etwas vor sich hin aber weder Provenza noch Sanchez verstanden es.

„Wie es aussieht ist Ihre Ehefrau auf der Suche nach Lucy und da sie nicht genau weiß nach wem sie suchen muss, macht sie ein Ausschlussverfahren. Hören Sie, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe um sie zufinden sonst werden mindestens noch zwei Frauen sterben."

„Ich…ich….ich muss nachdenken. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Jules wirklich jemanden umbringen könnte. Ich weiß das sie….extrem sein kann aber Mord?" Matthew stütze seine Stirn auf seine Hände. Es war alles so unwirklich.

_‚Ich träume…so muss es sein.'_

„Sir, bitte denken Sie nach ob Jules hier jemanden kennt oder ob es einen Platz gibt der ihr…" Sanchez wurde von Matthew unterbrochen der plötzlich von seinem Stuhl aufsprang.

„Unser altes Ferienhaus! Wir haben dort Urlaub gemacht als wir noch glücklich waren, es ist etwas abgelegen und sehr ruhig. Wir haben immer gescherzt das sie dort keiner schreien hören würde wenn wir…naja…sie wissen schon."

„Die Adresse?"

Matthew beschrieb wie man zu der kleinen Hütte kommt und keine 2 Minuten später war die Einheit von Major Crimes auf dem Weg. Provenza wollte Andy nicht mitnehmen doch er wusste, dass nichts ihn hätte aufhalten können.

Nervös sah Andy aus dem Fenster von Provenzas Wagen und betete das er rechtzeitig kommen würde. Er dürfte Sharon nicht verlieren, was sollte er nur ohne sie tun?

„Du liebst sie wirklich oder?"

Provenzas plötzliche Frage riss Andy in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster während er mit Provenza sprach.

„Ja, ja ich liebe sie und ich glaube sie mich auch, auch wenn sie es mir noch nicht sagen wollte."

„Sie weiß was du fühlst?" fragte Provenza erstaunt.

„Ich sagte es ihr bevor wir in die Oper gingen. Ich dachte mir könnte etwas passieren und sie sollte es wissen. Und nun? Nun ist sie in den Händen von dieser verrückten Schlampe und ich habe ihr nicht geholfen."

„Andy, ich bin mir sicher das es Sharon gut geht, dem Umständen entsprechend gut. Die Frau ist ziemlich zäh und lässt sich sicher nicht so leicht Kleinkriegen. Wir sind in zwanzig Minuten da und dann werden wir sie da raus holen."

Er klopfte seinen Partner kurz auf die Schulter und erhöhte dann doch zur Sicherheit das Tempo. Je früher sie dort ankommen würden, umso besser.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry ihr Lieben für das verspätete Update:-(, in Zukunft werde ich wieder mehr Zeit haben, versprochen. Wie immer freue ich mich über eure Bewertungen.**

**Rated M**

**Kapitel 12**

„Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt wie du sterben willst?" Jules saß im Schneidersitz direkt vor Sharon und lächelte sie mit dem kältesten Lächeln an, welches Sharon je gesehen hatte. Das Gesicht der Frau war eine hasserfüllte Maske mit toten gefühllosen Augen. Sie fixierte Sharon mit ihren Blicken, als sie geistesabwesend mit einem Teppichmesser spielte.

Sharon spürte wie ihre Zeit ablief, wie der Sand in einer Sanduhr . Würde es Andy das Herz brechen wenn sie sterben würde? Wann würde man sie finden? Würde ihre Familie die Gelegenheit bekommen sie anständig zu begraben? Was würde aus Rusty werden? Wussten ihre Kinder wie sehr sie sie liebte? Würde das kranke Herz ihrer Mutter den Schock überstehen?

Es waren so viele Fragen die Sharon quälten, sie spürte wie die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen als sie an ihre Familie dachte. Sie wollte noch nicht sterben, sie konnte noch nicht sterben.

„Hey du dummes Stück Dreck ich rede mit dir! Du als Polizistin solltest dir doch mal überlegt haben wie du sterbe wirst oder? Ha, weißt du was ich lustig finde? Du hast eine scheiß Rolle gespielt nur um mich aufzuspüren und dann sitze ich den ganzen Abend neben dir und du bist so blöd und bemerkst das nicht. Du bist echt eine echt beschissene Polizisten, wie konnte jemand der so dumm ist wie du zum Captain gemacht werden? Ach, sag nichts….du hast dich sicherlich auf den Schreibtisch vom Chief gelegt oder? Ich kann nicht glauben das Matthew mit so einer Hure zusammen ist! Du bist so erbärmlich."

_‚Zeit, ich brauche Zeit.'_

Sharon zwang sich ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken und sah Jules scharf an.

„Ich bin nicht erbärmlich sondern du!" Sharon wusste das es riskant war, aber diese Irre würde sie umbringen und es würde nicht ohne Kampf geschehen. Sharon würde sich nicht wie ein Opferlamms zur Schlachtbank führen lassen.

„WAS HAST DU GESAGT?" keifte Jules Sharon an und stach ihr wutentbrannt mit dem Teppichmesser in den Oberschenkel. Sharon schrie auf vor Schmerzen, als sie das kalte Metal in ihrem Fleisch spürte. „Na, wer ist jetzt erbärmlich?"

_‚Tief ein und ausatmen…ich muss mich zusammen reißen.'_

„Du! Du bist die, die erbärmlich ist und willst du wissen warum? Du glaubst du wärst stark und mächtig aber dabei bist du nur feige. Du hast mir etwas in mein Getränk getan weil du wusstest das du keine Chance gegen mich haben würdest…..nicht…nicht einmal jetzt wo ich verletzt und immer noch benommen bin hättest du eine Chance und das weißt du auch."

Jules wurde mit jedem Wort wütender, sie hätte Sharon am liebsten sofort umgebracht doch das wäre nicht genug. Sie wollte keinen geschenkten Sieg gegen diese Frau.

„Ich bin stärker als du….hast du verstanden? Ich bin stärker und besser und….."

„Oh, deswegen hat Matthew dich auch eingetauscht? Weil du so stark und toll bist? Nein, Matthew musste wirklich die Schnauze voll gehabt haben von einen Waschlappen wie dir."

Sharon wusste nicht mehr ob es richtig war diese Verrückte so zu provozieren aber sie konnte nun nicht mehr zurück.

„Halt dein Maul…..hast du verstanden? Ich habe jetzt langsam echt die Nase voll von dir." zitternd vor Zorn stürmte Jules zu den Gartengeräten und nahm die Heckenschere. „Ich werde Matthew ein wunderschönes Andenken von dir schicken. Was mochte er am liebten an dir? Deine Augen?"

Sharon schluckte als Jules sich mit der Schere nährte. Es war vorbei, nun würde sie doch hier sterben und sie hatte so vieles in ihrem Leben nicht getan.

_‚Warum habe ich Andy nicht gesagt das ich ihn liebe?'_

„Jetzt, wirst du zur Hölle fahren du Schlampe."

Sharon schloss die Augen, sie wollte nicht als letztes das Gesicht ihres Mörders sehen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Bilder von ihren Kindern, ihre Eltern, ihre Geschwister und Andy und auch den Rest des Major Crimes Teams. Ein leichtes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf Sharons Gesicht, es war ein wunderschöner letzter Anblick.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vielen Dank für eure lieben Bewertungen, freue mich riesig darüber.**

**Kapitel 13**

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich kein Betäubungsmittel mehr für dich habe…warte….wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann tut es mir nicht Leid. Du hast es verdient, du hast jeden einzelnen Stich und Schnitt verdient. Deine Schreie werden wie Musik in meinen Ohren klingen."

Sharon hielt die Augen geschlossen und vernahm kaum noch was Jules sagte, alles was sie hörte was ein lautes Ticken. Es war das ticken einer Uhr die bald ablaufen sollte.

_‚Tick…Tick….Tick….Tick'_

„Nun stirb….." Jules hob die Heckenschere hoch und lächelte in Vorfreude auf ihr Werk.

In diesem Moment hörte Jules ein lautes Geräusch hinter sich, sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das sie nicht mehr mit ihrem Opfer allein war.

„Hände hoch, werfen Sie die Waffe weg und entfernen Sie sich. Verstanden? Sofort weg von ihr oder wir eröffnen das Feuer." Andy stand 6 Meter hinter Jules und richtete seine Waffe auf die Frau vor ihm. Er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht zu zittern. Andy wusste nicht ob er vor Angst um Sharon zitterte oder vor Hass auf diese Verrückte.

„Sie haben ihn gehört…Waffe weg. SOFORT" brüllte Sanchez, der sich Jules langsam nährte.

„Nein, nein, nein…..Ihr Bastarde hindert mich nicht am meiner Mission. Wenn Ihr mich erschießen wollt, dann tut es doch aber euren Captain nehme ich mit." Jules umfasste fest den Griff der Schere und ließ sie auf Sharon hinunter sausen. Doch kurz bevor die scharfe Klinge Sharons Brust berührte, wurden zwei Schüsse auf sie abgefeuert die sie direkt in den Rücken trafen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie noch einige Sekunden auf Sharon hinab, bevor alles um sie herum dunkel wurde. Nun war es Jules, die das Ticken der Uhr hörte bis sie letztlich doch verstummte.

„M…Mat…thew."

Sharon hielt weiter ihre Augen geschlossen, sie hätte schwören können die Stimme von Andy gehört zu haben aber sie wagte es nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen. Die Angst das ihr ihre Fantasie einen Streich spielen könnte war einfach zu groß. Doch dann hörte sie wieder etwas, etwas lautes. Möglicherweise einen Schuss? Hatte Jules auf sie geschossen? Warum spürte sie keinen Schmerz?

„Sharon…..Sharon." Andy rannte ohne auch nur einen Blick auf die tote Frau am Boden zuwerfen auf Sharon zu und kniete vor ihr „Sharon? Bitte bitte rede mit mir."

Sharon vernahm wieder die Stimme von Andy, dieses mal jedoch viel deutlicherer und klarer.

„Öffne die Augen Sharon, ich bin bei dir. Alles ist wieder gut." vorsichtig berührte Andy die Wange von Sharon. Erst jetzt wo sie die zarte Berührung spürte, wagte Sharon ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete, konnte sie kaum glauben das es wirklich wahr war.

„Andy? Ich…."

„Oh mein Gott Sharon, ich bin so froh das wir dich gefunden haben. Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren. Es tut mir alles so leid…bitte verzeih mir." Andy spürte das sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten, doch es war ihm egal.

„Bring mich bitte hier weg Andy, ich will hier weg…." noch bevor Sharon weiter sprechen konnte, nährten sich ihr zwei Rettungssanitäter.

„Sir, bitte treten Sie bei Seite." die beiden Männer schoben Andy bei Seite und machten sich an ihre Arbeit. Nur wenige Augenblicke später, war Sharon auf einer Liege auf dem Weg zum Rettungswagen.

Provenza klopfte Andy plötzlich auf die Schulter.

„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht Kumpel, wir haben sie. Du solltest mit ihr fahren, wir machen das hier schon."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie mich noch sehen will, ich habe sie in diese Situation gebracht." traurig sah Andy zu den Krankenwagen.

„Fahr jetzt mit ihr ins Krankenhaus du Blödmann. Selbst wenn sie wütend, enttäuscht oder beides ist, musst du dich dem irgendwann stellen. Lass sie jetzt nicht allein."

Geistesabwesend nickte Andy und stieg langsam zu Sharon in den Krankenwagen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht pünktlich ein Update geschrieben habe aber mit 2 kleinen Kindern kann immer etwas dazwischen kommen :-(. Vielen Dank für eure Bewertungen viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Andy wusste einfach nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, er hatte schreckliche Angst von Sharon zurück gewiesen zu werden. All die Angst die sie allein aushalten musste, all die Schmerzen die sie ertragen musste, alles war seine Schuld. Andy begann nicht nur an sich als Mensch sondern auch als Polizist zu zweifeln. Was war er für ein Cop, wenn er nicht einmal die Frau die er liebte beschützen konnte? Vielleicht war es doch Zeit für ihn in den Ruhestand zugehen. Wie sollte er Sharon jeden Tag bei der Arbeit in die Augen sehen? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie ihn mit Verachtung ansah. Er wagte es nicht einmal jetzt sie anzusehen, er starrte auf seine Hände als sich der Krankenwagen in Bewegung setzte.

_‚Ich bin so ein feiger Hund.'_

Sharon hatte von den Sanitätern ein Schmerzmittel bekommen und ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel. Sie fühlte wie langsam die Angst von ihr abließ und sie eine friedliche Leichtigkeit verspürte. Sie schloss die Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Die Uhr hatte aufgehört zu ticken und Sharon wusste, dass ihre Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Sie würde ihre Kinder wiedersehen, ihre Eltern umarmen können, weiter für Rusty sorgen und sie würde Andy sagen können, dass sie ihn liebte.

_‚Andy!'_

Plötzlich schlug Sharon wieder die Augen auf und blickte zur Seite. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz sank, als sie Andy neben sich sitzen sah. Traurig und in seinen Gedanken versunken, schaute er auf seine Hände und erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie niedergeschlagen er aussah. Er musste sich schreckliche Sorgen um sie gemacht haben. Langsam ergriff sie seine Hand und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Andy war in Gedanken dabei, sich unzählige schreckliche Szenarien auszumalen wie Sharon ihm Vorwürfe machen würde, als eine warme und liebevolle Geste ihn in die wahre Welt zurück holte. Er erblickte Sharon kleine zarte Hand auf seiner und schaute langsam zu ihr herüber. Da lag sie, seine Sharon die eben noch durch die Hölle gegangen war und lächelte ihn an. Er konnte es kaum fassen, sie lächelte ihn wirklich an. Er spürte wie sich ein Kloss in seinem Hals bildete und er kein Wort heraus brachte.

„Andy…..ich muss dir etwas sagen…ich hätte es viel früher sagen sollen….Ich liebe dich Andy, ich liebe dich." Tränen liefen Sharons Wagen hinunter als sie Andy weiterhin liebevoll an lächelte „ Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich es dir nicht früher sagte. Ich hatte solche Angst zu sterben ohne es dir gesagt zu haben." Unaufhörlich liefen die Tränen über Sharons schönes Gesicht und Andy fühlte sich hilfloser den je. Wie konnte sie ihn nach all dem lieben? Wie konnte sie ihn verzeihen? Verzweifelt suchte er nach Worten, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte und sah Sharon stattdessen hilfesuchend an.

„Oh Andy, bitte sieh mich nicht so an. Ich dachte ich würde sterben und möchte jetzt keine traurigen Gesichter sehen. Egal was heute geschehen ist Andy, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Langsam legte sie ihre Handfläche auf Andys Wange und sah ihn tief in die Augen, jetzt fand auch Andy seine Worte wieder und beugte sich zu Sharon.

„Oh Sharon, es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war. Ich war dort um dich zu beschützen und habe versagt. Bitte bitte verzeih mir…"

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen Andy, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich möchte diese schreckliche Nacht hinter mir lassen und ich brauche dich um es zu vergessen."

Liebevoll blickte Andy Sharon in die Augen und strich ihr behutsam über ihr Haar.

„Du bist unglaublich Sharon…ich liebe dich so sehr."

Er gab Sharon einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss, als ein räuspern beide unterbrach.

„Wir sind gleich im Krankenhaus."

* * *

Rusty lief vollkommen nervös im Muderroom auf und ab. Was sollte er nur tun wenn Sharon etwas passiert sei? Er dürfte sie nicht verlieren, sie war die einzige Familie die er hatte und er hatte sie unendlich lieb.

„Rusty….Rusty? Hey wo bist du?" Buzz rief nach den Jungen und hatte ein ermunterndes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich bin hier Buzz, was gibt es neues? Wo ist Sharon? ist sie ok?"

„Leutnant Provenza rief eben an, Captain Raydor ist auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Sie ist verletzt aber wohl nicht schwer. Es wird ihr sicher bald wieder gut gehen." aufmunternd klopfte Buzz den jüngeren Mann auf die Schulter.

„Ich will zu ihr….Buzz kannst…"

„Komm, ich fahre dich."

Gemeinsam verließen beide den Murderroom und machten sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Nachdem der Tatort gesichert war, machte sich das Major Crimes Team auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus um sich zu vergewissern das es ihrem Captain gut ging. Alle waren erleichtert das sie Sharon und die andere Frau retten konnten und dennoch herrschte eine bedrückende Stille.

Das Auto von Tao und Sykes parkte zuerst auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses und anschließend das von Sanchez und Provenza. Provenza wollte gerade aussteigen, als Sanchez das Schweigen brach.

„Was wird nun aus unserem Team?" eine leichte Traurigkeit war in der Stimme des jüngeren Mannes zuhören.

Verwundert drehte sich Provenza zu Sanchez und blickte ihn fragend an „Was meinen Sie Sanchez? Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um den Captain aber sie schien nicht schwer verletzt zu sein also wird es weitergehen wie bisher."

„Das meine ich nicht. Es ist wegen Flynn….seit jetzt weiß nun wirklich jeder was er für den Captain empfindet und ich weiß nicht ob sie auch so für ihn fühlt, dass geht mich auch nichts an aber wenn dann wird es Probleme mit sich bringen. Und wenn Captain Raydor nichts für Flynn übrig hat, dann wird es auch Probleme geben, so oder so wird sich unser Team verändern….schon wieder."

„Wie Sie sagten Julio, es geht Sie nichts an. Flynn ist ein Hitzkopf und vergisst manchmal das denken aber der Captain denkt dafür um so mehr, ich glaube nicht das es Probleme geben wird. Egal was nun passiert, wir dürfen nicht vergessen das Captain Raydor unsere Vorgesetzte ist. Die Captain Raydor die nie etwas dummes und unüberlegtes tut, sie ist zu korrekt um etwas dummes zu machen. Vielleicht ergänzt es sich ja gut mit Flynn. Kommen Sie….."

Beide Männer gingen zu Amy und Mike und betraten zusammen das Krankenhaus, sie waren kaum 5 Meter gegangen als sie die Stimme eines jungen Mannes hörten.

„Hey Leute, wo ist Sharon?" Rusty kam aufgeregt angelaufen mit Buzz dicht hinter ihm.

„Wir sind selbst eben erst gekommen Junge." fing Provenza an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Was? Ihr habt sie allein fahren lassen?" fragte Rusty verständnislos.

„Natürlich nicht, Flynn ist bei ihr."

Die Augen des Jungen wurden dunkel und sein Gesicht wurde wie eine harte Maske.

„Flynn? Na klasse, einen besseren habt ihr wohl nicht gefunden was? Er ist doch Schuld an dem ganzen Scheiß."

„Reiß dich zusammen junger Mann." erhob Provenza seine Stimme.

Rusty schüttelte nur den Kopf „Nehmen Sie ihren Partner nur in Schutz und trotzdem werden Sie mir das nicht ausreden. Flynn war da um auf Sharon zu achten und er hat es mir auch versprochen und nun wäre sie heute fast gestorben. Sie wissen ja nicht wie es ist wenn man eine Mutter zweimal verliert." Er ging einige Schritte weg und lief zu einer Schwester „Ich suche Sharon Raydor, können Sie mir sagen wo sie ist?"

Die ältere Frau lächelte den Jungen an und deutete auf den Wertebereich „Sie ist noch bei Dr Dixon, setzt dich bitte solange. Mehr kann ich leider nicht sagen."

Rusty seufzte und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

_‚Sharon muss es gut gehen…..sie muss einfach wieder gesund werden.'_

Provenza setzte sich neben Rusty und gab ihn ein freundschaftliches Schulterklopfen. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf Neuigkeiten.

* * *

„Also Captain, nach allen Untersuchungen kann ich Ihnen sagen das sie keinerlei Schäden zurück behalten werden. Der Schitt an ihrem Bein ist tief aber hat keine wichtigen Arterien verletzt. Das Betäubungsmittel war stark aber nicht gefährlich. Sie können morgen nach Hause aber sie werden für die nächsten 14 Tage zuhause bleiben. Und bevor Sie etwas sagen….ich weiß wie ihr Polizisten seit und wenn ich Widerworte höre, dann werde ich Sie einen ganzen Monat krank schreiben."

Sharon seufzte auf, wusste aber das widerstand hier keinen Zweck haben würde und sie hatte das Gefühl wirklich eine Auszeit zu brauchen „Vielen Dank Doktor."

„Wenn Sie noch anderweitig Hilfe brauchen…ich meine, nach so einem Erlebnis ist es für viele Menschen leichter wenn sie mit einem Therapeuten reden können."

„Danke Doktor, aber das wird nicht nötig sein….ich habe Unterstützung."

„Trotzdem, falls Sie Hilfe brauchen dann können Sie sich an meinen Kollegen Dr Grady wenden. Ich habe noch andere Patienten, ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute Sharon. Ich werde Bescheid sagen, dass Sie Besuch empfangen dürfen." mit einem Lächeln verließ der Arzt das Krankenzimmer.

Sharon ließ ihren Kopf in das Kissen fallen und sah nachdenklich zur Decke hinauf.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Story, wie immer hoffe ich das ihr viel Spaß haben werdet und mir einige Bewertungen hinterlassen werdet :-).**

**Kapitel 16**

Nervös wartete Andy vor Sharons Krankenzimmer und wagte es nicht auch nur 5 Meter von der Tür fortzugehen. Noch immer war Andy furchtbar angespannt, Sharon schien es zwar den Umständen entsprechend gut zugehen aber was wenn sie doch schlimmer verletzt war, als es den Anschein hatte? Was wenn sie doch innere Verletzungen hatte? Was wenn diese Irre ihr ein Gift gegeben hatte? Andy wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er die Tür hörte und Dr Dixon den Raum verließ in dem Sharon lag.

„Dr. bitte sagen Sie mir ob es Shar…,ich meine Captain Raydor gut geht." erwartungsvoll und ängstlich sah Andy den jüngeren Mann an.

„Körperlich geht es ihr gut, sie wird die nächsten 14 Tage Ruhe brauchen aber dann wird sie wieder vollständig hergestellt sein. Meine Sorge gilt ihren seelischen Wunden. Wissen Sie, ich habe in meiner 25 jährigen Laufbahn als Arzt viele Menschen behandelt, auch Polizisten und ich kann Ihnen aus Erfahrung sagen, dass so ein Erlebnis an keinen Menschen spurlos vorbei geht und sei der Mensch noch so stark. Was Captain Raydor jetzt braucht sind Freunde und Leute die sie aufbauen, ich möchte nicht das sie in den nächsten Wochen immerzu allein ist. Das bringt die Menschen zum grübeln und irgendwann kann diese Grübelei zu einer Depression werden. Lenken Sie sie ab und halten Sie für die ersten Tage Stress von ihr fern."

Andy hörte den Arzt aufmerksam zu. Depression? Seelische Wunden? Andy hatte an alle Arten von Verletzungen gedacht aber nicht das die psychischen Wunden. Sharon Raydor war eine der stärksten und unerschütterlichste Frauen die er je kennen gelernt hatte und konnte sich Sharon nie in solch einer Situation vorstellen aber wie der Doktor sagte.

_‚So ein Erlebnis geht an keinen Menschen spurlos vorbei.'_

„Danke Doktor, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen ich werde mich um sie kümmern und auch der Rest ihrer Freunde." bewusste sagte Andy nicht Kollegen sondern Freunde, denn das waren sie bereits…Sharons Freunde.

„Gut, dann können Sie jetzt zu ihr."

Der Doktor wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner nächsten Patientin. Andy atmete tief durch und klopfte dann leise an Sharons Tür, vorsichtig öffnete er sie und betrat leise das Zimmer. Sharon schien eingeschlafen zu sein und so schlich er leise zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der daneben stand. Er wagte es kaum zu atmen, so sehr hatte er Angst Sharon zu wecken. Verträumt beobachtete er die Frau vor ihm und musste den Drang widerstehen sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Fast hätte er sie verloren und nun war sie direkt hier vor ihm und schien ihm doch so weit entfernt. Er wollte sie berühren, sie umarmen, sie küssen, ihre Hand halten, ihr immer wieder sagen wie sehr er sie liebte….doch nichts konnte er jetzt für sie tun.

„Du beobachtest mich Andrew Flynn!" hörte Andy plötzlich die leise Stimme von Sharon, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.

„Ich dachte du bist eingeschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken, es tut mir Leid wenn ich es tat." sanft streichelte er Sharon über ihr braunes Haar.

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen, ich habe nur nachgedacht über….naja über alles. Der Arzt sagt ich darf morgen nach Hause, ich kann es kaum erwarten. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser." leicht richtete sich Sharon in ihrem Bett auf „Ist Rusty hier? Es ist schrecklich spät und ich will nicht das er meinetwegen so lange auf bleibt."

Es war so typisch Sharon, sie liegt als Verletzte im Krankenhaus und sorgt sich um den Schlaf des Jungen.

„Glaubst du wirklich der Junge könnte jetzt schlafen? Aber keine Sorge, Buzz hat sich um ihn gekümmert und Provenza hat ihn sicher schon informiert das du in Sicherheit bist. Du solltest dir jetzt um nichts Sorgen machen, ich werde mich um dich kümmern in den nächsten….."

Noch bevor Andy weitersprechen konnte, dröhnte Rustys Stimme durch das Zimmer.

„Nett von Ihnen Flynn aber ICH kümmere mich um Sharon." Rusty warf einen bösen Blick zu Andy und ging dann direkt zu Sharon. Kaum hatte er seine Pflegemutter vor sich wurde Rustys Gesicht weicher und seine Augen leuchteten „Sharon, ich bin so froh das du nicht…das du nicht….ach egal."

Rusty gab Sharon eine vorsichtige Umarmung aus Angst sie verletzten zu können.

„Oh Rusty, es ist schön dich zu sehen." Tränen stiegen Sharon in ihre Smaragdgrünen Augen als sie ihren Ziehsohn umarmte. Und auch Rusty kämpfte mit den Tränen, er hasste es wie die Pest vor anderen zu weinen aber in diesem Moment war es Rusty fast egal ob er sich wie eine Heulsuse benahm.

Andy räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück „Ich werde die Anderen informieren, dass du morgen schon nach Hause kannst. Ich komme dann gleich wieder."

Rusty drehte sich blitzschnell zu Andy und sah ihn mit den wütesten Augen an, die Andy je bei einem Menschen sah „Das können Sie sich sparen. Ich kann mich sehr gut um Sharon kümmern ok? Sie können nicht auf sie achten, dass haben wir doch alle gesehen. Bleiben Sie bloß weg von Sharon, Sie sind schuld an allem was passiert ist und nun wollen …"

„RUSTY" Sharons laute Stimme schalte durch das kleine Zimmer und ließ den jungen Mann vor Schreck verstummen. Erst als Rusty Sharon mit großen Augen ansah, sprach sie weiter mit leiser Stimme „Rusty, bitte hör auf damit. Es war niemandes Schuld…ich bin Polizist und das ist nun mal ein gefährlicher Beruf. Wir waren was den Täter angeht alle auf dem falschen Weg und das hat mich in diese Situation gebracht. Andy hätte nichts tun können."

Andy stand nur da und lauschte Sharons aufrichtigen und ehrlichen Worten.

„Ich möchte kurz mit Rusty allein sprechen." sie sah zu Andy und schenkte ihn ein kleines Lächeln. Sie wusste das Rusty sich nie öffnen würde, wenn noch eine andere Person im Raum war.

„Sicher, ich geh zu den Jungs." Andy verließ das Zimmer und hatte den Drang Sharon zu küssen widerstanden. Traurig über die Reaktion des Kindes ging er zu den Rest des Teams.

Als Andy das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte sich Sharon wieder an Rusty und sprach mit liebevoller Stimme zu den erschrockenen Jungen „Oh Rusty, ich weiß das du Angst um mich hattest aber es ist nun vorbei und es wird niemanden helfen, wenn du dir nun ein schwarzes Schaf suchst. Andy hat das nicht verdient, er hatte auch große Angst."

Rusty seufzte und sah Sharon an „Sicher hatte er Angst um dich, er liebt dich weisst du?". Rustys Stimme verriet eine Bitterkeit, die Sharon lange nicht aus den Mund des Jungen hörte „Und ich glaube, dass du ihn auch liebst. Versteh mich nicht falsch Sharon, ich gönne dir jedes Glück dieser Welt aber….aber….ich"

Sharon hörte das Rusty mit den Tränen kämpfte und zog ihn wieder in eine Umarmung, leise flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr „Was ist es Rusty? Erzähl mir, was dir solche Sorgen macht."

„Ich will nicht wieder hinten angestellt werden. Ich weiß ich bin total egoistisch aber ich kann es nicht ändern das ich angst davor habe, das der einzige Mensch der mich wirklich liebt mich verlassen könnte. Du hast mir in den letzten 2 Jahren mehr liebe gegeben als meine Mutter in 16 Jahren und ich will diese Liebe nicht teilen."

„Rusty, ich zähle dich zu eines meiner Kinder, ebenso wie Ricky und Kara. Und ich verspreche dir eines…als…als deine Mutter…ich werde meine Kinder immer allen anderen vorziehen."

Beide lagen sich in den Armen und ließen das erste Mal ihren Tränen freien lauf, ohne sich zu kümmern ob es jemand sah.

„Ich liebe dich Sharon….Mom."


	17. Chapter 17

**Vielen Dank für eure Bewertungen und lieben Kommentare. Dies ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Story, aber um die Fragen einiger von euch per PM oder Review zu beantworten….ja, es wird mehr Andy/Sharon Geschichten von mir geben. Allerdings werde ich wohl zuerst meine The Closer Geschichte „Die größte Wendung ihres Lebens" beenden. Danach geht es weiter mit Sharon, Andy und auch teilweise Rusty und Provenza :-).**

**Kapitel 17**

Andy hatten seinen Kollegen von Sharon Zustand berichtet und alle schienen sichtlich erleichtert, dass es ihrem Captain gut ging. Amy bot an die Nacht im Krankenhaus zu bleiben und Mike wollte seine Vorgesetzte morgen vom Krankenhaus abholen und nach hause fahren. Es war rührend wie sich alle um Sharon bemühten, noch vor 2 Jahren wäre diese Situation undenkbar gewesen. Auch wenn der Arzt recht haben würde und Sharon mit seelischen Problemen zu kämpfen haben würde, so hätte sie eines definitiv…..die Unterstützung ihrer Freunde.

Andy hatte Amy und Mike aufrichtig gedankt, lehnte aber ab da er die Nacht bei Sharon bleiben würde und sie dann morgen gleich nach Hause bringen würde. Alle nickten voller Verständnis bis auf Amy, die zwar ein guter Detektiv war aber über private Sachen leider keine Ahnung hatte.

„Sir, ich kann wirklich beim Captain bleiben." bot sie immer wieder an, bis sie von Sanchez einen Schubs bekam.

„Meine Güte Sykes, manchmal sind Sie wirklich schwer von Begriff." schüttelte Julio den Kopf. Amy sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, schien denn aber doch zu verstehen auf was ihr Partner hinaus wollte.

„Oh, ich verstehe….nun, dann sagen Sie den Captain einen Gruß von mir." Amy entfernte sich zusammen mit Julio.

„Oh mein Gott, sind der Captain und Flynn ein Paar? Warum sagt mir das keiner?" fragte sie neugierig Julio.

„Weil sie offiziell kein Paar sind und Sie sollten das auch nicht sagen ok? Es könnte wirklich Probleme geben wenn Taylor das heraus findet."

„Heimliche Liebe am Arbeitsplatz, ach ich finde das so romantisch. Aber die beiden sind wirklich ein schönes Paar." träumte Amy vor sich hin.

„Die beiden sind kein Paar Sykes! Kommen Sie…"

Dann verließen Julio und Amy das Krankenhaus.

„Hey Jungs, ich finde es toll, dass ihr alle hier seit aber ihr könnt nach Hause fahren." Andy kämpfte damit ein gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, ich warte noch auf Rusty. Ich nehme den Jungen mit, er kann mit Kevin dann den Abend verbringen. Etwas Ablenkung wird dem Kind gut tun." bot Mike an.

„Ok, dann fahr ich jetzt aber nach Hause. Ich dachte auch daran Rusty mitzunehmen aber bei Tao hat er sicherlich mehr Spaß. Wir sehen uns morgen Leute. Sagen Sie dem Captain gute Besserung von mir."

Dann verabschiedete sich auch Buzz. Mike ging mit ihm ein paar Schritte um noch einen Kaffee zu holen und somit blieben noch Andy und Provenza übrig.

„Also Kumpel, wie geht es der Herzdame wirklich?" fragte Provenza als er sich in einen der Sessel fallen ließ.

„Herzdame? In all den Jahren hast du ihr viele Spitznamen gegeben aber Herzdame ist neu." grinste Andy seinen Freund an.

„Hey, ich spreche nicht für mich ok? Den Spitznamen bekommt sie von mir nur dir zu liebe. Ich glaube kaum das du es gut finden würdest wenn ich deine neue Freundin oder was auch immer sie ist als böse Hexe bezeichnen würde. Egal, also wie geht's ihr?"

Seufzend setzt sich Andy neben Provenza „Sie ist wirklich nicht schwer verletzt aber der Arzt warnte mich vor eventuellen Depressionen wegen den Erlebnissen."

„Nun, das ist verständlich, es war ja kein Spaziergang am Strand."

„Ich weiß, sie soll viel Ablenkung und viel Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Familie und Freunden bekommen und….."

Provenza lachte und schüttelte den Kopf „Ablenkung und Aufmerksamkeit? Das ist wohl deine neue Aufgabe alter Freund." er klopfte Andy auf die Schultern.

„Du bist ein Schwein, weißt du das?" lachte Andy.

„Sicher weiß ich das...also, was gibt es sonst noch?"

„Es ist Rusty, er scheint immernoch wirklich wütend auf mich und er hat ja auch recht aber wie soll ich dafür sorgen das es Sharon gut geht, wenn soviel Abscheu in der Luft liegt?"

Fragend sah er seinen Freund an.

„Gib dem Kind Zeit Flynn. Er muss das erst verarbeiten und richtig realisieren, dass es Sharon wirklich gut geht und sie ihn nicht verlassen wird. Kümmere dich einfach um Sharon und der Rest wird schon. Ich jedenfalls gehe jetzt nach Hause und schlafe etwas, ich habe Gott sei Dank keine Freundin um die ich mich kümmern muss. Mach s gut."

Der alte Mann nahm seinen weißen Hut und schlenderte aus dem Krankenhaus.

_‚Flynn und Raydor…..was kommt als nächstes?'_

* * *

Sharon und Rusty lagen sich noch eine Weile in den Armen, bis sie sich letztlich doch trennten und sich ansahen. Liebevoll lächelte Sharon den Jungen an.

„Hast du mich eben Mom genannt?" ihre Augen funkelten geradezu, als sie das Wort Mom sagte.

„Ähm…ja, aber wenn es dich stört dann….." Rusty kam sich plötzlich ziemlich dumm vor, verwarf aber dieses Gefühl schnell als er Sharons Reaktion sah.

„Nein, nein…es stört mich nicht, im Gegenteil es ist…wundervoll. Ich habe dich sehr lieb Rusty und bin so froh das ich dich habe. Tu mir bitte nur einen gefallen und mache es Andy nicht zu schwer, er hat sich selbst genug Vorwürfe gemacht und es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld."

Rusty schien kurz nachzudenken und sprach dann mit leiser Stimme „Also werdet ihr jetzt zusammen sein ja? Wenn das so ist, dann muss ich wohl mit ihm leben können aber erwarte nicht von mir das ich ihm von jetzt auf gleich akzeptiere, ich meine als naja…dein Freund. Er war für mich immer ein recht cooler Typ und einfach Flynn aber jetzt ist er plötzlich so..so privat und es ist komisch."

Sharon berührte sanft Rustys Wange und sah ihn an „Glaub mir Rusty, für mich ist diese Situation auch neu. Ich habe immer das getan was richtig war und was die Regeln vorgaben und nun habe ich mich in der größten Hitzkopf des ganzen LAPD verliebt. Es ist komisch."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Andy kam in das Zimmer „Störe ich?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein Andy, du störst nicht."

„Hey Rusty, Mike wartet auf dich, er sagt du kannst heute bei ihm bleiben und mit Kevin am PC spielen oder sowas."

Rusty schüttelte den Kopf „Danke, ich bleibe lieber hier."

„Nein Rusty, ich möchte nicht das du im Krankenhaus übernachtest. Bitte fahre mit Leutnant Tao und dann sehen wir uns morgen Zuhause, in Ordnung?"

„Es klingt wieder wie eine Frage dabei steht doch für dich schon fest, dass ich mit Tao gehen muss." seufzte Rusty, dann ging er zu Sharon und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Ruh dich aus, bis morgen."

Bevor Rusty das Zimmer verließ, warf er Flynn einen warnenden Blick zu. Andy entging dieser Blick nicht, aber wer konnte es dem Jungen verdenken? Nachdem Rusty gegangen war, ging er langsam zu Sharons Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Das Kind ist immer noch wütend auf mich."

„Lass ihn Zeit, er muss sich erst mit der ganzen Situation auseinander setzten und mit dir."

Sie nahm Andys Hand in ihre und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Ich werde alles tun um Rustys Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen aber meine größte Priorität bist du. Ich denke ich werde jetzt sowieso öfter Kontakt zu Rusty haben, ich meine außerhalb des LAPD."

Ein schüchterner Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sie meinen in meiner privaten Wohnung Leutnant?" neckte sie ihn.

„Ist das etwa gegen die Regeln?" grinste er zurück.

In diesem Moment schien Sharon nachdenklich zu werden und Andy hatte angst, er hatte etwas falsches gesagt, doch diese Angst verflog schnell.

„Möglicherweise ist es gegen die Regel aber das erste Mal in meinem Leben ist es mir egal. Ob es gegen die Regeln ist oder nicht Andy, ich will mit dir zusammen sein."

Andy und Sharon sahen einander tief in die Augen als beide gleichzeitig sagen „Ich liebe dich".

**ENDE**


End file.
